


[神探夏洛克] 【翻译】一副完美手套和其他衣物的死亡始末 BY mazaher 译者：声声入耳（elvina_moqi）

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 警告：主要人物的衣物死亡【乱入：这作者姑娘太可爱了】授权：Dear Ivy,I am happy and honored by your request. Nobody has ever translatedanything on mine in other languages, so I'm delighted at the idea!Do go ahead, and send me the link when you are ready: I'll add it both tothe LJ post and on my website.One friend of mine is studying Chinese, and will enjoy the chance topractise =)Thank you very much!Silvia--mazaher





	[神探夏洛克] 【翻译】一副完美手套和其他衣物的死亡始末 BY mazaher 译者：声声入耳（elvina_moqi）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [on the demise of a perfectly good pair of gloves, and other items of clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400608) by mazaher. 



> 【作者的话：不管你们相不相信，这个场景是在我半夜入睡前，半梦半醒着试图把我疼痛的腿从我家熟睡的猫咪身边移开的时候浮现在我眼前的。  
> 于2011年5月17日】

他们说反社会人格患者缺失与他人感情共鸣的能力。

他们说Sherlock的心是漏掉的配置零件，并且永远也安装不上了。

奇怪的是，当我躺在这条位于伦敦码头附近的漆黑小巷的潮湿路面上，听着Sherlock追踪着目标远去消散的脚步声，并在试图吸入一口气却失败了的时候，这些想法像蝙蝠一样掠过我的脑袋。

我猜他们总归是正确的。

我再次为吸入空气做了一番努力。

以身为一名专业的心脏急救执照获得者的冷静判断，如果我不能在接下来的50秒内吸入一些氧气，我就会失去意识。

我的横隔膜却拒绝移动分毫。

我又试了一次。

不行。

我开始倒数读秒。

在死亡之前，还能知道自己的估算正确，那感觉也不错吧。

*******

但事实上，我还是过于乐观了。还没数到19我就开始出现幻听了。

我听见先是走向这边，接着跑过来的脚步声。那是Sherlock的脚步声。

这声音……它是真实的么？

我转头去看，而他就在那儿，活生生的。我感觉得到他身体传出的温度。我看得见他喘气时呼出的白气。

他一下子跪在这堆污物上，一点也不在意弄脏他剪裁完美的裤子，而就在我尽力集中注意力时，我看见他用戴着手套的双手遮住了自己的脸。

一小会儿后，他倾身向前抓住我的肩膀抱起了我的上半身。他的手顺着我的背脊滑下，再将它抬起来时，手套上沾满了湿哒哒黏糊糊的暗红色物质。就在这时，我的气管终于合作了，我吞咽下一大口空气，终于！多么让人欢愉的空气啊……

他小心翼翼地让我的背部倚靠在石砖墙上，而我只是紧闭着眼不停地吐吸着空气。我听见一种恐怖的有节奏的声音，就像是死亡在嘎嘎作响。过了一会儿，我才意识到这声音是我发出的。我再次睁开眼睛，看着Sherlock的脸。他正脸色煞白地盯着他那副被深色液体染透了的手套，它们被彻底毁了。

但是接下来他抬头看向我，而我*看见了*那神情。

他现在在乎的不是那副手套。

我竭力试图说出话来。

“迷走神经阻塞（注释1），”我用粗噶的嗓音说道。“推我起来。”

他将双手滑进我腋下，扶我坐的更直一些，然后开始解我身上夹克和毛衣下面穿着的衬衫领扣。这是他送我的浅蓝色的那件。他说这件他穿着不合适，袖子太短了。但他买衬衫时从不犯这样的错误。而现在这衬衫的领口已经被那种深色的黏性液体毁了。真遗憾。我喜欢这件衬衫。

他坐在他的鞋跟上，双手按在膝盖上看着我。好吧，也得跟他的裤子说拜拜了。他眼睛眨也不眨地看着我，我则不断地喘着气。我的肺看来是跟我的横膈膜达成某种协议了。那恐怖的噪声渐渐减弱成了某种令人不舒服的呼噜。我露出一个微笑。

他皱起了眉头。

“暂时的。很快就会过去。”

他打了个寒战，脸色又白了几分。他还是误会了我的意思。

“不是血。”

他张大了双眼，双唇微张。

“不是……血？”

“油漆，”我低声说。“打滑然后跌倒在……”（我咳嗽了一两次）“……在他扔向我的罐头盒上了。”

他倒抽了一口气。

我抬眼看他。

他的脸高兴地发着光。

就像一盏被点亮的灯。

然后他发现我在看他，便转头看向了别处一会儿，直到把他咧着的嘴抑制成一个干巴巴的微笑，才转回头再次面对我。

“那么，你没事了？”

“很快。”

“很快。很快很好。”

“那家伙呢？……那家伙你追着的？”当你的呼吸频率被加快时，你就像是在屠杀语法。

“让那家伙见鬼去吧。我过后再抓他。”

******

他们说了许多有关反社会人格的事。

他们说了许多有关Sherlock的事。

但我知道的更多。

他们都错了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注释1: 迷走神经支配呼吸、消化两个系统的绝大部分器官以及心脏的感觉、运动以及腺体的分泌。因此，迷走神经损伤可引起循环、消化和呼吸系统功能失调。文中John由于突然被绊倒刺激引起了迷走神经性阻塞，无法自主呼吸。


End file.
